Under the Influence
by Alastar
Summary: Ginny decides to drown her sorrows in alcohol on Valentine's Day, and Draco decides to join her. Cute, pointless fluff follows. *D/G One shot* Adorable drunkeness!


Okay, this is a short little ficlet I'm writing cuz I'm bored. I came up with the idea and thought it was kinda cute, so whatever.  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco spend Valentine's day alone but together, getting drunk out of their minds. Warning: Depicts alcohol abuse and pointless fluff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Valentine's Day was the one holiday Ginny Weasley hated.  
  
It showed her not only that she was very boyfriend-less, but friend- less, too. Sure, she had people she hung around, but on Valentine's day, when everyone was handing out stuffed bears and candles to their friends, Ginny was annually empty-handed.  
  
This year though, she decided, she wouldn't care. This year she would get drunk out of her mind and forget about it all.  
  
She giggled lightly as she sprawled out by the lake, taking a long swig from a rather large bottle of vodka. She giggled again. Yes, yes, this was much better than having some dim-witted boy making moves on her. She set down the bottle and glared at a happy couple making out across the lake. Idiots.  
  
She took another swig, and sat up, tucking her arms around her knees. Another Valentine's day alone. Ginny raked her hand through her long, dark red hair and sighed. She knew she was unattractive, and she had an okay personality, so why did the guys avoid her like the plague? She told herself it was because of her six brothers, but the truth was she probably scared them. There was that whole 'opening the Chamber of Secrets' thing in her first year...  
  
"Ah, another year sitting around getting smashed while everyone else enjoys the holiday of love, Weasel?"  
  
Ginny looked up and glared at Draco Malfoy, who was standing there, smirking at prattishly like he was. "For yourrrr infersvation," she said, pointing her finger and slurring her words, "This is the FIRST year I've gotten smashed on Valensvines Zay." She started to laugh insanely, and began to fall backwards. Draco jumped down and put his hand behind her back.  
  
"You're absolutely plastered, aren't you?"  
  
Ginny nodded, laughing.  
  
"Well..." Draco said, smiling. She wouldn't remembered this in the morning, so why not have a bit of fun with the little Weasel? "Can I join you? I have nothing else to do tonight but avoid Pansy Parkinson." Ginny just nodded, and handed Draco his very own bottle of vodka. She'd brought three.  
  
The both gave a deep nod, and clacked their glass bottle together. This caused Ginny to errupt into another fit of giggles. Apparently, she was a giggly drunk.  
  
Draco sipped the vodka, and spit it out. "Miss Weasley, you are a cheap drunk." She stared at him with wide eyes. "I have much better stuff stashed in my room."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. Already thoroughly intoxicated, she said, "Are you trying to lure me up to your bedroom, Draco Malfoy?" She shook her head. "Naughty naughty." Nonetheless, she followed him for the promise of better alcohol.  
  
She drew in a sharp breath at the sheer splendor of his dwelling place. Being a prefect, he got his own room. And being a prefect, he should not have been using said room to store large quantities of alcohol. But he was also a Malfoy, and a troublesome, rebellious prat.  
  
Ginny ran her fingers along fancy bottles of expensive wine. "High class, Malfoy..." She smiled, picked one out, and handed it to him. "This one."  
  
Draco looked at the bottle and smiled. "Excellent taste, Weasel."  
  
She grinned, and flopped down into a large, comfortable green chair. Draco popped the cork out of the wine, and poured a rather generous glass for each of them. "Cheers."  
  
Ginny clinked her glass against his, a little too hard, maybe. A bit sloshed onher, but she was too hammered to care. "Cheers."  
  
She drank it all in one gulp, which made Draco laugh. He poured her another glass. "You can sure drink, can't you, Weasley?"  
  
She just nodded and smiled as she raised the glass to her lips.  
  
Draco took a seat in the chair across from her, sipping his wine and grinning.  
  
Soon the entire bottle of wine was empty, and Draco was a bit tipsy,too, though nowhere near the level of drunkenness the youngest Weasley had reached. She was now rolling on the floor, laughing insanely at the hilariousness of the word 'firecracker'.  
  
"Shut up, will you?" Draco said, half amused, half irritated.  
  
Ginny stopped laughing, rolled onto her stomach, and stared seriously into Draco's eyes. "Hello sexy."  
  
Draco stared at her for a second, then burst out laughing. "Hello lo lo yourself."  
  
Ginny stood up, and planted herself right in Draco's lap. "Do you think I'm horribly unattractive?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No. You're rather nice looking, if you ask me."  
  
Ginny laughed, flipped her hair, and kissed the tip of his nose. "May I kiss your nose?"  
  
"I believe you just did."  
  
Ginny laughed, and flung her arms around Draco's neck. "I am so incredibly smashed." She just laughed at that; she was laughing an awful lot.  
  
"Do you get drunk alot?" Draco asked, smiling, "Do your brothers know?"  
  
"I don't get drunk ALOT. Just when I'm exceptionally gloomy and all," Ginny said slowly, leaning backwards to where she lying in Draco's lap, holding on to edge on his bed with one hand and her feet kicking off the side of the chair, "And no, my brother's don't know. They'd bloody kill me." She sat up and smiled. "Kiss me."  
  
Draco stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Kiss me," Ginny said, throwing out her arms in exuberance, "I've never been kissed,a nd I want to know what it feels like."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "A gorgeous gal like you has never been kissed?" (A/N: Yes, Draco said "gorgeous gal", but remember, he's drunk.) Draco smirked. "Lean in."  
  
Draco then pressed his lips on Ginny's softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny put her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss, making it deeper. Draco slowly let his hands go through her long tangles of red hair.  
  
When the parted, Draco smiled. "That...is a kiss."  
  
He wasn't prepared for young Ginny Weasley to grab him by the collar, pull him up, and kiss him again. He wasn't prepared to enjoy it. But he did, even more than the last kiss.  
  
Adrenaline rushing, alcohol rushing through their veins, Ginny and Draco fell onto the bed, Ginny giggling in between kisses.  
  
This was what he wanted, wasn't it, to have a little fun with the little weasel?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning in her bed, sunlight streaming through the window. *Oh, God, I have an awful hangover...* she thought, *I must have drunken more alcohol last night than I have in more entire life.* She rubbed her forehead. She didn't remember much. Just being at the lake, drinking vodka, then Malfoy showed up...  
  
Malfoy!  
  
Ginny almost screamed as she hopped out of bed, and fell flat on her face. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, what had she done with him last night. Well lets see, she was drunk out of her mind with the guy with one of the worst reputations in school. What else could she have done but...  
  
Oh, God...  
  
Suddenly her eye caught something. A piece of parchment sitting on her trunk. Curious, she picked it up and read.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
You really much watch your alcohol intake. Its obvious you can't handle it, and if you had been in the company of another male he might have taken advantage of your drunken state. Luckily, I was raised a gentlemen, and took you back to your room before things could go too far. I didn't want you to lose anything that was important to you, or whatnot. Besides, if I wanted to get laid, I don't need a drunk girl. I'm gorgeous and charming.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
P.S. Maybe we could talk sometime when you're not absolutely plastered.  
  
A smile crept on Ginny's face as she tucked the parchment into her pocket and went down to breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that?! Thats my baby! I spent my entire evening perfecting this, so I BETTER GET SOME REVIEWS!!!! AHH! I mean...please? 


End file.
